A Sad Encounter with Slenderman
Evan was walking home from school when all of a sudden, Slenderman popped up out of nowhere. Evan tried to run, but Slenderman tripped him. Before Evan could get back up, Slenderman pinned him to the ground. "Please don't kill me." Authors Note: Play this video in the background as you read the rest of this story. "You don't understand. I have no choice. If I fail to kill you, my master will kill me." "You could kill your master." "Me and my brother Flenderman tried killing him a long time ago, but he captured both of us and forced me to watch my brother get brutally murdered. He told me that if I ever mess with him again, he'll kill me." "I misunderstood you. I always thought you were a sadistic killer." "I'm not sadistic. I hate killing people. Every time I kill someone, it makes me feel horrible. However, I know that if I don't kill other people, I'll be killed. "Maybe you could trick your master and kill him?" "I can't. I'm too afraid to. I live my entire life in fear of him. My only purpose in life is to be used by him to murder people." "If you murder me, my family will be sad. You don't want this." "Please, Evan. Don't say that. Please don't tell me about your family. It hurts me more when I get to know the people I kill. I try to kill my victims quickly, so I don't have to risk getting to know them. Please don't take this away from me. This is my only comfort in this job of mine." "Well, now you know me, so my death is going to negatively effect you a lot." Senderman started to cry. "Y-y-you're right. How could you do this to me? Now, I know a bit about you as a person. It's going to be very hard on me now after I kill you. Why did you have to hurt me like this? I don't understand." Evan cried as well. "I'm sorry. I understand what you're going through right now. I get how hard it must be to kill someone you've grown an attachment to. I'm sorry for telling you about my family. You need to kill me before I can harm you anymore." "Why do you want to be killed? You wanted me to spare you a few moments ago." "I did, but then I realized that you already made up your decision the second you encountered me. I've come to terms with my death. I'm ready to die. I'm sorry that you have to suffer like this. I'm sorry that I got you to know me. I-I'm sorry about everything which happened to us." Slenderman wiped his tears away from his eyes and said "I'll try to make it quick. Just close your eyes. It will all be over in a second. Evan closed his eyes. Slenderman was crying really hard this time. "Now, just let your thoughts go." Before Evan could respond, Slenderman killed him instantly. Slenderman then broke down into tears as he thought about what he just did. Slenderman thought of how sad Evan's family would be. He thought of the sadness he caused to everyone he's ever killed. He regretted that, but it was too late to reverse his damage. He then walked on to his next victim in despair... Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Authors Note: Stare at this picture until the song ends while reflecting on how heartbreaking this pasta was. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Slender Man Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta